My dear Angel
by Yamu-chan
Summary: Six kingdoms. Six princes. One war. "Okay, repeat, why do we have to do that again?" asked Stella. "Because it's the only way to keep people alive. You have to be the guardian angels of the six princes, so you could end this war." said Ms. Faragonda. "I don't like that. Princes are usually all so egoistic." Musa complained. "I'm sure, you will do a good job." crappy sum, plz read
1. Chapter 1

Yamu : YAY! Another Story! Tough I didn't finish 'Engaged!' yet, I wanna do 2 new storys no one will care about! Thanks really much for at least opening this digital book! Ok, I hope you will ead this Chapie and...Screw it, I don't know what to say. YOGI, your turn!

Yogi : Ok, my words: I'M A BOY! But thanks to her my name sounds like a frekin' girl.

Yamu : Again, it's a male name. Anyways, this is a Winx Club fanfic and bla bla bla...can we start already?

Yogi : Nope, we have to say the motto.

Yamu : *rolls eyes* I feel like a secretary woman in a lobby that has to say the motto, but alright, if this site wants it. Fanfictions on this site are from people's imaginations and not related to the official release. We hope you enjoy your reading and writing here and bla bla bla...bla...another bla...  
-Your fanfiction team

Yogi : Phew, we're finally through it, now who does the whole thingie?

Yamu : Eeeeeem...Stella would like to do it!

Stella : WHY ALWAYS ME! I'M PUTTING ON MAKE-UP RIGHT NOW!

Yamu : STELLA, GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW! If you don't say the whole thingie, I'm gonna humiliate you.

Stella : *rolls eyes* you already humiliated me in the 6th Chapter of 'Engaged!'.

Yamu : Yes, but I'm not afraid to humiliate you again.

Stella : Alright!

? : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Stella : Who just screamed?!

Yamu : A wasp just bit my sister, it'll go better soon, no worry. Now say the whole thingie, we're *poits to Yogi* too lazy to do that.

Stella : Ok. *annoyed voice turns to fake happy voice* Yamu doesn't owns Winx Club in any way and has a crappy english so she's sorry for every fail or missing letter. We hope you enjoy this Chapter, please review and see you in the last AN~~

Yamu : OH, and open your HEART FOR COOKIES!

Yogi : not again...

* * *

 **Normal POV / NORMAL VERSION  
**

 _War..._

The war destroyed another ground, it killed more people, it scared even more people.

But if that's so, why do we even let war happen, why can't the kingdoms just normally get along with each other? Why do they have to fight? Why do they have to kill?

No one knows the answer.

I doubt that the person over there, who stands in the middle of the fire, knows abouth it. I doubt that the one standing across from him knows what he does by poiting his sword at him.

"I won't lose to you." Said the boy in the fire. "I won't lose to someone like you, after what you did to all my people, Riven!" said the boy, poiting to all the broken weapons, the fallen flags that are set on fire and the blood on those weapons.

"Oh, does baby Sky need to cry?" Riven said with a baby voice.

"You..." Sky gritted his teeth. "You will pay."

"Dream on, Baby prince." Riven said, rolling his eyes. He never stopped pointing his sword to him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sky yelled.

"You know you can't kill me, you have not enough skills to do so." Riven answered his yell. "And even if, wouldn't that just make the hate of our kingdoms, that they feel for each other, grow?"

"..." Sky kept silent, gritting his teeth even more.

"What? Are you out of courage?" Riven asked. After he got no answer, he lowered his sword and put it back into it's case that was hanging down from his hips. "Whatever."

"One way or another, I will make you pay!" Sky yelled to his leaving figure.

"Ok, but you better first try to explain all the deaths and the destroyed ground to your father." Riven said, waving but not turning around nor stopping.

There it hit Sky! His father was going to be so mad! Now they lost another ground where they could build new houses or make a field with food. They lost another chance to help their people even more. And what was he going to tell all the wifes of the dead men? They had a family too.

Tough only 26 people died today, and 12 were injured, he felt guilty. It was unbearable! Everyone puts his hopes on him! Even if only those died, every life meant big things to him! Okay, he knew that his kingdom was umimaginable big, and that there were plenty of soldiers left, even more than they would probably need, but for those who died today was no chance on saving anymore.

"Rest in peace." he whispered as a tear came down his face. "I'm so sorry."

"WHAT! Are we too late?!" a voice from behind Sky screamed after a while. He quieckly wiped away his tear and turned around.

There he found a boy looking around the place shocked. "I told ya guys we had to come earlier! And a side-trip to McDonalds was not a good idea!" the boy screamed.

"Sorry for you, but today's war is over, Brandon." he told the boy who was actually the general of the army behind him, Brandon.

"Woah, what happend!" the enemy general asked, tough they hate each other.

"Riven was here." Sky replied and Brandon understood what he meant. "If you Excuse me, we have to leave now."

All the left soldiers, who were a little wounded, stood up from the floor and helped each other move. They went forward back to their kingdom, Eraklyon.

"Say, Brandon, what do we fight for?" Sky whispered as he went past Brandon. That hit Brandon like a heart attack.

But as he turned around to where Sky left he only saw the figure of the blond prince leave along with his warriors.

Brandon then looked around to the dead one's and the fire that barely kept burning.

"I don't know." was is unheard answer.

...

...

...

The 6 kingdoms, the six presents of God. But also, the six bloody kingdoms. And the six princes, the holy princes, the strong princes...

 _And the yet unknown six angels..._

* * *

Yamu : Ok, that's something like a beggining. Sorry it's so short, but it's only so you know what happend in the beggining and why that happens what will happen...Ok, I'm confusing you all!

Yogi : Anyways, please review, it makes us feel like we don't suck completely at writing. Ok, actually Yamu is writing this, I'm only her Counterpart that doesn't exsist in real-life. Watch PPGZ (Powerpuff Girls Z) for once and you get why everyone who wrote PPGZ story's has Counterparts. Bye~

Everyone : Bye bye~~

Stella : Finally, I can finally colour my nails.

Yamu and Yogi : Ahem Ahem, we're still on air.

Stella : Oh! Oooopsie...


	2. Chapter 2

Yamu : Sorry for not updating yesterday, the computer didn't work, my lp top ran out of power and the charge-thingie died and I was away. Yeah, I think you get me. Anyways, I don't know how long this Chapie is gonna be, thanks for the reviews, follows and favs.

Yogi : By the way, look what I found in the Reviews. *points at soni's review*

Yamu : What is i- SOMEONE SAID THEY LIKE US **BOTH** AT THE SAME TIME!

Yogi : NO ONE EVER BEFORE LIKED US BOTH!

Yamu : THE SPACE IS GONNA CRACK!

Stella : STOP IT! Nothing has cracked by now and nothing will crack! I swear, what the hell is wrong with you!

Yogi : HOLY POTATOS, she doesn't belives it, now does she!

Yamu : NOPE, she don't!

Stella : What, when, where?!

Yamu : Ok, only so you know, what now happenbs wasn't our rule or idea. We're very sorry.

Yogi : Well, I don't! *pulls a rope* Have a good trip!

Stella : *hole opens under her feet and she falls in* WHY AM I ALWAYS THE VICTIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Yamu : May you rest in peace. And also, Yogi, seriously?

Yogi : hey, you know I'm cold hearted and have no 'sorry-feelings'.

Bella : HOLY- YOU JUST KILLED STELLA!

Yamu : No, we didn't. That damn rule did, who even made that rule up!?

Yogi : Me not! *holds up arms in defence* But in some ways, it was soni who killed her.

Yamu : Yeah yeah, just try pushing the guilt over to someone else, Yogi. *rolls eyes*

Yogi : Anyways, who does the whole thingie because Yamu isn't in a good mood today?

Yamu : YOGI! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY I'M IN A BAD MOOD!

Bloom : before you guys can kill anyone else *turns to you* Yamu doesn't own Winx Club, if she would everyone would already be dead in there, she has a crappy english and is sorry for everey fail or missing letter, we hope you enjoy this Chapie and see you in the last AN~

Yogi : Wow, it can be so easy? We should kill the Characters more often!

* * *

 **Nomal POV / NORMAL VERSION  
**

 **In Alfea, the school for angels...**

"Hmhmmhhm la la na na...dam dam, di du di dam, bim bam, clap clap, dam!" hummed a happy girl, skipping through the hallways of the so famus Alfea school, leaving everyone near herin a good mood.

The girl had pigtails and midnight-coloured hair. She was a little bit rough, hated the most guys but was still a great singer. She could make songs easily, she often performs at her school and everyone loves her. She can feel the rhythm of people's hearts sometimes, so she could figure out if that one was bad or good. The girl's name is Musa...Musa Melody. She's the memember of the winx club.

Winx...doesn't that sound a little bit like 'wing'? Right, 'cause all of the six memembers are angels. The group is known everywhere, inevery corner of this school and on the outside in the Angel-world. Those girls are something like the grandaughters of the headmistress a.k.a. principal of Alfea, Ms Faragonda. Faragonda took care of them, they're like sisters and even live together. But I spare you the boring explaining, let's just say: They're one of the strongest angels! Tough in their usual lives they doesn't seem like it. They're part of the big cicle, that's somthing like the main thing in the Angel-world. This group decides everything anmd is filled with the strongest angels.

An angel's responsebility is to take care of their human, and lead them into the right way. Something like a personal guardian. But since the girls are really strong, they havn't got decded to one human for each of them yet. Of course the principal decides wich human they will be bonded with. If this human dicided for the wrong or right side, the opposite creature should change that since there are Demons and Angels. Long story short: if the human is fed up with you and decided for the opposite thing, you will get punishment or just return to the school and get a new human. Even the older Angels, who already graduated, and the teachers, all of them have a bonded human.

"Oh, Musa, there you are!" said a girl with light brown hair, Flora Linphea, after Musa skipped into her next class and sat down on her seat wich is next to Flora. Flora is also a memember of the Winx Club. But instead of Music, she's rather the nature type. She takes good care of plants and knows of every secret, rare and powerful flower in the world. No matter if it's hid on earth, the demon world or their world, the angel-world.

"Oh, Flora!" Musa hugged her friend. "Sorry, I was deep in my music-world again..."

"No worries, we all know how much you love music. Besides, music takes in a big part of your live and powers." Flora said, pointing over to her wings on her back.

The wings of an angel can be big, but in the everyday live they're not that big. Alos, they're in in a light, white and an other, colour. Like, The girls are dressed in white (for now) and Blooms wings are white-red or light red, Stella's are white-yellow or light yellow, Layla's are white-dark green or soft-drak green, Tecna has white-purple or light pruple, Flora has white-pink or light pink and Musa has white-dark blue or a soft-drak blue. A little confusing, isn't it?

Their wings aren't really big anmyways, they are ...well, a bit big but not too big. (Yamu : Sorry, I'm no good at explanations or describing the way of clothes and looks.)

Musa giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" asked someone who covered her eyes from behind. "Guess who it is~"

"Hm, Daddy?" Musa asked playfully.

"Nope." Said the voice cheerfully.

"Then...Bloom?" She asked.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" asked the voice.

"Ok, I know it's you, my dear Layla. Or should I say, Aisha?" Musa giggled and with that the person took her hands off the girl's eyes.

"Bingo~" Said their friend with the brown, curled up hair. Layla loves sports and is Musa's best friend. Aisha, that's her nickname gaven by everyone, was really shy since she was the last one coming living with them, she always felt like a third wheel until she talked to Musa once. She loved to dance and Musa loved to sing, since both things had to do with sport and Music, they got along very well and that's still so, Musa even wrote a fabulous song for Layla's birthday once.

After 3 minutes, the classroom door was slammed open, but no one came in. Layla, since she was the only one of he three wo wasn't sitting on her seat yet, but standing next to Musa, walked forward and looked at the ground before the door.

"A MOUSE!" She said, not in fear but in surprise. Suddenly every girl expect the 3 were screaming and climbing on their tables as the boys took out their phones and started running after the mouse and taking pictures of it. It was quite an unusual mouse. It had dark brown fur, dark green eyes and a dark green hat it's tiny little mouse head. After a long choaos the Mouse ran forward to the board and jumped onto the teachers table.

 _'I knew it!'_ was the thought that suddenly shot through Layla's, Musa's and Flora's mind.

Suddenly, as all the boys were in the front part of the classroom, about to grab the mouse they all froze in shock and didn't move. Tough no one could see what happend because the boys covered the whole scene, showing their backs to everyone else in the class, the 3 Winx Club members knew what happend.

The boys walked back to their seats immediately, with wide eyes and a big shock. As the teacher's table was in the girls' sight again, they recognized their small, male teacher sit there with crossed legs and a with smirk on his face. He jumped off the table, took of hios dark green witch hat and bowed, earning whistles and applause from all the girls and shocked glares from the boys. (Yamu : Sorry, I forgot the teacher's name)

 **About** **30 minutes later...**

"So, like you can see, a human has a good and a bad side in him, even if that human doesn't realize himself. We Angel's have bad sides too, but we don't do any sins, even if we can be violent to each other, but in fact our minds, body and evereything is filled with more good than bad. The demons have the opposite, they're filled with more hatred, violence and evil. Our job is to get the hum,an to show more of his good site and less of his bad side-" the small teacher explained, pointing at a picture of a human bidy filled with black and white. He had a long stick wich he used to point at different parts of the human until he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Please come in."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I need to take a few of your students to Ms. Faragonda's office." A woman with long blond hair and light green wings opend the door. Behind her were Bloom, Tecna and Stella.

"Sure, wich students do you need?" the teacher asked.

"Flora, Layla and Musa, if you don't mind me borrowing them for the principal." she said. "I am taking them from classes in orderof Ms. Griselda, and I am giving them over to her and Ms. Faragonda."

"Alright, girls, you heard it." said the teacher looking at the three (Layla is sitting behind Musa).

"Alright." They repied and walked out the door. The woman bowed, excused the interruption of the lesson and took them to the hallway that was leading to Faragond's office. There they met up with a really grumpy teacher, Ms. Griselda, and walked the rest with her.

"Ms. Griselda? Why does Ms. Faragonda need us?" Bloom asked.

"You'll see." she replied simply.

"It'll better be important, because of that I stopped colouring my nails. I man, I had that colour for 2 days now, I really need a update!" Stella complained looking at her half coloured nails.

"You are secretly colouring your nails in class...again?" Ms. Griselda raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, I have no time to colour them after class and our teacher is so dump, she doiesn't even cares what we do. Often she just walks away to somewhere and leaving us to ourselves. I mean, how do you think did the door get broken when the tacher would have been there. Well, the result is that our class has no door now..." Stella explained.

Ms. Griselda rolled her eyes at the 16-year old beauty-angel of the sun. She opend the door to Ms. Faragonda and walked in, first the girls and then Griselda.

"Ms. Faragonda, I brought them." said Griselda. "And sadly interrupted Stella in a 'beauty-update'."

"Well, thanks for bringing them and that interruption doesn't matters now-"

"Doen't matters? DOESN'T MATTERS! LOOK AT MY NAILS!" Stella yelled in disbelief, showing a surprised Faragonda the half coloured nails. They were half white, like her Qutfit and the other Angel's Qutfit in this school (yes, every angel had to wear white in this school), and half coloured in fresh yellow that matched with her wings and hair. (Her hair is in enchantix style just without the blue crown on her forhead.)

"Watch your voice, young girl! You're speaking to Ms. Faragonda, principal of the Angel school, Alfea, and memember of the big circle!" said Ms. Griselda.

"Ahem!" Flora cleared her throat, drawing all attention to her. "Can we now please just listen to what Ms. Faragonda has to say?"

Everyone nodded and looked at Ms. Faragonda.

"Thanks, Flora. Now, I called you here for a very important matter." said Ms. Faragonda taking a deep breath. Everyone cleared their ears and stared at her with nervous eyes. "I found you your bounded humans."

"WHAT!" followed after a long silence. Even Ms Griselda was shocked and the yell was so loud that the whole school must've heard it! The girls knew that with their powers, those humans must be very bad or at least very important to the future of the world.

"Yes, they're named Sky, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu and Brandon. And yes, they're all boys." Ms. Faragonda rubbed her sensitive ears. "And they are the princes of a few really big and important kingdoms."

"Wow, boys and the worst of all, they're princes." Musa rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry girls, but there's war between kingdoms and those kingdoms are in the lead and they have very strong forces. Everyday more and more people and warriors die from their hands, and only because they hate each other. Because of that they kill...it's living hell. And you have really strong powers so..." she pulled out soe papers. "...I already made all papers ready, tey#re now officially your bonded Humans."

"B-But...they're princes, boys and...and..." Layla stuttered, trying to think of a reason to earse these papers and just leave them without any bonded humans. They have lived without those just fine until now, so what would cahnage without them?

"And they're filled with hatress and evil, not leaving any trace of joy and good in them," Faragonda finished Layla's sentence, even not how Layla wanted to finish it. "and you must earse this evil out of their hearts. Even tough this will be frustrating, hard and sad you can't give up until there's at least one trace of a white point left in their heart."

"...2 5 of the girls just kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

"But...when...how...why...UGH!...MS. Griselda!" Stella yelled, looking over to the teacher and the grils' looks following hers. The grumpy teacher threw her hands into the air, dropping her book/list that she always carries around. Her pose said something like 'leave me out of this! I have nothing to do with this.'

...

...

...

"Okay, repeat, why do we have to do that again?" asked Stella.

"Because it's the only way to keep people alive. You have to be the guardian angels of the six princes, so you could end this war." said Ms. Faragonda.

"I don't like that. Princes are usually all so egoistic." Musa complained.

"I'm sure, you will do a great job."

* * *

Yamu : Yay, that's it for now. Now the beginning is nearly completed and then we can start the real story! Anyways, bye and-

Stella : I'M BACK! *covered in winter clothes*

Everyone : o_0

Stella : YAMU! YOGI! GET OVER HERE SO I COULD BEAT THE HECK OUTTA YOU!

Yamu : How...when...havn't we...YOGI!

Yogi : *looks at the rope he pulled* Oooopsie, I think that was the rope that set her off in the Omega dimension.

Yamu : o_0

Yogi : My bad.

Stella : DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO SURVIVE!? *chases them*

Yamu : WE'RE SORRY! *both run for their lives*

Yogi : I'M NOT!

Yamu : YOGI!

Yogi : WHAT- CRAZY KILLER GIRL ON 12 o`clock!

Y's : WHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Stella : STOP RIGHT THERE! *throws really HOT sun balls at them*

Bloom : Ok, since Yamu can't talk...Y's is the short form for Yogi and Yamu, please review, Yamu can't wait for the new Chapter of 'The bond of love' and 'Bittersweet bond' to come out (Yes, we know you're reading it, SassySolarian and Cute Cupcake) We're sorry for every fails and missing letters, it's not Yamu's fault that the cover pic always disappears, blame the fanfiction team and bye bye~~~~

Everyone : Bye bye~~


End file.
